


Mirror

by Chi_Can



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bank Robbery, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Felix is a hacker, Gangs, Guns, Hacking, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, News Media, Police, Qian Kun-centric, Roommates, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shooting, Song: Boy with Luv (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Can/pseuds/Chi_Can
Summary: When Felix's roommate Kun runs into there shared apartment Running from gun fire he's finds out that Kun has been hiding something important from him, Being part of the biggest gang in the city. Felix is forced to make a decision join the gang or be killed
Relationships: Bang Chan/Qian Kun, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Mirror

Felix was in his shared flat sitting on his sofa. When he heard gunshots. A few seconds after, his roommate and best friend Kun came running into the flat with a gun. He yelled at Felix to get down behind the sofa but Felix was still in shock over the fact that his best friend would come running into their apartment with a gun in hand ready to shoot. He managed to stutter out a question “K-Kun w-w-why do y-you have a g-g-gun?” Kun looked at Felix and pushed his head down as two men charged into the flat with submachine guns and started shooting up the apartment. Felix heard Kun say “Sorry to drag you into this Felix but just stick with me and if we get outta this alive I’ll explain everything to you”. Felix, still in shock, just nodded his head. After the shots had stopped Felix saw Kun look up and then heard a voice say “Kun you have a lot of explaining to do'' to which Kun replied “ Yes, yes I do”. Kun then helped Felix stand up. Felix saw the man and wondered who he was. Felix heard sirens in the distance. The strange man muttered “Fuck”. Kun grabbed Felix and started to drag him out of the room. As they left Felix saw the corpses of the two men who had run into their flat. 

As they were driving away Felix saw police cars speeding down the road to his and Kuns flat. Before he could ask Kun what just happened the man spoke. He asked Kun “So you gonna tell me who this is?'' He pointed at Felix. Kun looked at Felix and then to the man. Kun said “Chan this is Felix''. Chan looked questioningly at Felix and asked what he knew of Kun. Felix replied by saying “I thought I knew Kun until he came running into are apartment with a gun” Chan looked at Kun and said “ So this is what you’ve been hiding from me. To be honest I suspected something. I’ll give you a chance to explain” Kun sighed and looked over at Felix and said “Felix has been my best friend since childhood-“ Felix cut in-“why didn’t you tell me!”.“I wanted to keep you safe” Said Kun. Chan nodded and said “I’m going to be completely honest with you Kun. I trusted you as my second in command. I have two options here, either Felix joins us or he dies”. Felix replied “I will join”. Chan then said “Great from now on you are part of The Mirror. By the way what did you do at your old job?”. Felix replied by saying “I worked in account management”. Chan smirked and said “Great tomorrow you will meet the people you will be working with. Kun then asked Chan “Where are we staying because the flat is going to be swarming with cops?” Chan replied “You’ll be staying at the base!” 

When they arrived at the “base” (It was a huge mansion) two people came out to greet them.  
The first to speak was one of the men. He said “Who is this kid?” Kun shot back “This is Felix if you touch him then then I will kill you”. Ten then looked at Chan and Chan just nodded. The other guy said “Hi Felix I’m Changbin” he then held out his hand implying that he wanted to shake Felix’s. Felix took changbins hand and shook it. Chan said “Both Felix and Kun will be staying with us”. Changbin then yelled “ Felix can room with me. I know we don’t have any spare rooms.” Felix thought that changbin seemed like a nice person. Chan said “Kun can stay with me. Also Kun can I talk to you for a sec.” He then gestured for Kun to come with him. Felix watched Kun follow Chan as Changbin said “Follow me I’ll show you my room”. Felix eagerly followed changbin. 

Kun followed Chan into his office. Chan then sat down in his own chair and looked at Kun and asked him “Why did you not tell me?”. To which Kun replied “I wanted to protect him from this life.” Chan angrily replied “Would it have not been better to have cut all ties with him?” “I couldn’t Chan. I've known him since we were kids, our parents know each other. If I left Felix they would know somethings up.”  
“How the fuck did you hide being second in command of the biggest gang from your best friend and parents?” “I’m good at lying.” “Is there anything else I should know about” “Nope!”

Felix looked around the room that Changbin had claimed was his, telling him to make himself feel at home because they don’t know when the next room will be available. Felix saw a love seat in front of a blazing fireplace. He sat down on it, shortly after Changbin sat down next to him. Changbin asked “How does Kun know you?”. To which Felix replied “He’s been my best friend since childhood”. “How long have you known about Kun?”. “I just found out today”. “That must have been hard.” “ Yes it was very hard. I never thought that he could do stuff like this. He always told me no matter how hard it gets in life, always remember that I will be here for you and promise me that you will never resort to drugs and alcohol”. Felix took a breath and continued” I trusted him and promised”. After Felix had finished speaking when he broke down into Changbins arms. Changbin said “It’s okay to feel confused if I were in your shoes I probably would.” Felix then looked at Changbin with tears in his eyes and said “Thank you”.

As Kun and Chan talked they heard a knock on the door. Chan yelled “Who is it?”. The person who knocked on the door replied “It’s Ten” Chan then yelled back “It’s okay to come in”. Ten opened the door and walked in. Kun asked Ten “Why are you here?”. “ I’m here because I would like to know why this boy Felix was with you. Who is he?” “ Felix is my childhood friend, if you have problems with him you should tell me”. “Oh sorry I did not realize that. I thought he might have been someone you found and felt sorry for. I was worried he was a spy from the enemy.” Kun just laughed then said “You think that little kid could be a spy?” “I just wanted to make sure you never know. Weirder things have happened.” Ten then walked out of the room leaving Kun alone with Chan. Chan then asked ”Does Felix have any special talents?” “There was this one time he hacked the teacher’s computer and got the test answers.” Kun watched Chan pick up his phone and start typing after he finished typing he put his phone down.

Felix and Changbin were cuddling when Changbins Phone vibrated signaling that he had a notification. Changbin picked up his phone and started to type after he was done typing he looked at Felix and said ”Chan wants to talk to you.” Felix just nodded as he followed Changbin out of their now shared room and all the way to Chans office.

When they got to Chan’s office Changbin told Felix to go in saying “He asked for you not me”. After Changbin said that to Felix he left. Felix had never felt so alone. He knocked on the door and heard Chan yell “Enter” he opened the door walking in. After he walked in he shut the door behind him. He saw Kun sitting down and Chan sitting down behind a desk. Chan pointed to the chair next to Kun signaling for Felix to sit down. Felix sat down and Chan said “Kun told me you have experience with computers.” Felix hesitantly replied “I do”. “Great I have an idea about what job I’m going to give you.” Kun then said “Chan can you put on the TV” the TV was located on the left wall. Chan replied by saying okay what channel?” “The news one”. Chan turned on the tv and switched to the news. The reporter on the news was explaining that there had been a shooting at an apartment and that the police were investigating it. She went on to explain that the owners of the flat Lee Felix and Qian Kun were missing. The reporter also mentioned that there were two corpses they went on to explain that the police identified them as low level gangsters. We reached out to the parents of both Lee and Qian. Kun then said “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” As the new reporter continued saying “ Both parents responded. Both of them said that Qian and Lee had been friends since childhood. Qian’s parents told us that they had “suspected Qian was in a gang after they saw a mark on him that looked like the symbol for Mirror”. They told us they didn’t know how to confront Qian. Lee’s parents told us that “He’s gifted with technology”. When we asked what they meant they told us that “When Lee was younger he hacked a teacher’s computer and got the answers for their upcoming test.” They told us “The only reason he was caught was because one of the students he sent the answers to told the teacher.” The reporter then said “The police are urging anyone with information about this to come forward.” Then the reporter started talking about politics and Chan shut off the tv. Felix then asked “So do I have to get this tattoo?” “Yes” Kun then told Felix ”Don’t worry it doesn’t hurt.” Chan said “That’s the other reason I called you here” Chan then pulled out a tattoo gun, some cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol. Felix then asked where it would go. “It’ll go above your left hip” Felix nodded, lifting up his shirt. Felix watched Kun grab a cotton swab and pour some rubbing alcohol on it. Kun started sanitizing the area where Felix would get his tattoo. The rubbing alcohol felt cold against Felix's skin. After Kun had finished he picked up a pen and drew an oval with a V in the center. Then Kun picked up the tattoo gun and traced the outline he made in pen. After he was finished he put a bandage over the tattoo and told Felix to tell him if there was anything wrong Felix nodded in reply. After that Felix left Chans office and retraced his steps back to his bedroom.

After Felix left Kun said “I didn't want to say this while Felix was here but we have a big problem” Chan then said “What do you mean?”. Kun said “My parents saw my tattoo and my computer is now in police custody. I just pray Felix's firewalls work and stop the cops from seeing anything.” “What's the worst thing that's on your computer?” “Proof that I'm in this gang, that I'm second in command, and my search history.” Chan laughed saying “If that's all then I think we're good. The police wouldn't come out publicly saying your second in command. They would say you’re high ranking.” Kun was puzzled. He asked Chan “Why would the police not just come out and say he was second in command?” Chan replied saying “The officer who goes in front of the press says that, might find they won’t be able to pay that month's rent.” Kun realized Chan meant that he had the police under his thumb. Kun then said “Let me guess the reason you are not having them drop this case is because it's too high profile and if the police just dropped it for no reason people would be suspicious?” Chan responded with a nod saying “And this is why you're my second! You understand my thinking!” Kun replied with a simple “Thank you”. 

Felix eventually found his way back to his room. The moment he walked in he collapsed onto his bed. His hand moved to where his tattoo was. Changbin saw the bandage and said “I see you are now an official member of The Mirror. Welcome to the gang.”Felix then said “Thank you. One question, What do you do here?” Changbin responded “I manage the people who go out to sell drugs. I tell them where to meet the customer and what to give them.” After a few moments of silence there was a knock at the door. Changbin asked who it was and the person responded “Ten” Changbin replied “Come in”. Ten opened the door and walked in and shut it. He then looked at Felix and said “I want to apologize for assuming you were a spy.” Felix replied saying “You really thought I was a spy?” Ten nodded his head saying “Weirder things have happened. Also have you seen the news?” “Yes I have.” “I was shocked when your parents said you hacked a teacher's computer. You don’t seem like the kind of person who would do that.” “I never shared the answers with anyone else after that.” Ten laughed “ I think you’d get along great with Winwin, he's been the only techy person around.” “ What’s Winwin like?” “Winwins a funny guy who’s a really hard worker and takes his job seriously. Anyways I just came here to apologize so I’m going to leave now, bye”. Felix watched Ten walk out of the room. Felix then looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was 11:30pm. Felix laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that had just happened. After a few minutes he drifted to sleep. 

Felix woke up the next morning wondering who’s bed he was in until he remembered everything that had transpired the night before. When he sat up he realized he was alone. He wondered where Changbin was and where he could get food. Just after he thought that Changbin came into the room with two bowls of fruit. He walked over to Felix and handed him the bowl saying “I thought you might be hungry” “Thank you” Felix replied taking the bowl. After he finished he set the bowl down on the bedside table. When Changbin finished he sat next to Felix and asked “How are you feeling?” “I’m feeling fine” Felix laid into Changbin. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. 

Kun woke up and tried to get up. He felt something heavy on him and saw Chan had passed out on him. A few seconds later Kun noticed Chan starting to wake up. Once Chan was fully awake he looked up at Kun and said “Hi” “Hi” Chan then rolled off Kun, Laying down next to him. Kun looked over at Chan and kissed him on his forehead. Kun asked “should I get some breakfast?” “No, don't move, just stay here for now.” Kun and Chan laid there till they heard a knock on the door. Chan who seemed very pissed off that his morning had been ruined yelled “what do you want?” Kun looked at Chan and said “calm down baby” the person behind the door yelled “sir’s you have a very important meeting with a potential ally in an hour.” Kun looked at chan laughing as he said “oops I guess we kinda forgot about that.” 

Just as Felix was getting comfortable Changbin told him he had to go. Changbin got up leaving Felix alone in their room. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. As he was getting up to go open it the person who had knocked opened the door revealing it to be Kun. Kun after standing in the doorway for a hot second Kun spoke saying “I'm here to show you where you will be working from now on.” Felix got up and followed him. Felix followed him down a set of stairs that lead to a basement. When they got to the bottom of the staircase Felix saw rows of computers and a group of monitors on the far wall which had various news channels and live feed from the stock exchange. Felix was in shock he had never seen so many high end computers in one place. He then heard a voice say “ cool isn't it.'' Felix could only nod his head. Kun then said “ Winwin Felix will be working here with you from now on please show him around. I must go now goodbye.” After Kun left Winwin said “ I saw the news. I guess i should show you around.” As they walked around Winwin would point to things and tell him what things were used for after they were done. Winwin showed him where he would be working. Felix asked Winwin what asked Winwin what exactly he would be doing and Winwin just smirked saying “ Well since you're clearly good at hacking I need you to hack the police and see what evidence they have about yours and Kuns case.'' Felix nodded and sat down at his computer and started. After about an hour he was into the policies database. He started looking for his case when he heard the volume on one of the tvs increase when he looked up he saw the news. It was the same reporter as the night before. The reporter said “ The police have given us an update on the case from yesterday, they are saying that the two bodys found were indeed from the gang DeMo which is a rival gang of Mirror.” After that the reporter expanded everything they had last night. Winwin turned off the volume for the tv and went back to looking at his computer. Shortly after he found his case he looked at the evidence that they had noticed that they mentioned they had Kuns computer but that they could not get in due to the fire walls, however they did mention that a computer technician was going to come in to look at it and try to break the firewall. Winwin walked over to Felix and asked “what have you found?” “I found that the only evidence they have is Kuns computer, I'm going to call Kun down and see what he wants to do about it” Felix reached into his pocket to grab his phone when he realized that he left it at his flat. He looked up at Winwin and asked “ how would one go about contacting Kun?” Winwin looked at felix and handed him his phone. Felix took his phone and found Kuns contact he did not recognize the number but he clicked on it anyways. It did not even ring once and Kun picked up. Felix said “ Kun I need to ask you something can you please come down stairs”. Kun replied “ uuh sure.” 

After Kun hung up he started to head downstairs to the basement. When he got down there he saw Felix at a computer. Felix waved him over, when Kun got to Felix he saw what was on his computer it was a picture of his laptop. Felix looked at Kun and said “ I'm going to assume your computer has some evidence on it. Would you like me to clear it.” “ yea I guess you could clear it if you want but Chan has it covered”. Almost as if he had been called at the mention of his name Chan walked in. Chan looked at the computer and said “ now that I think about it we should probably clear it if we can. Do you have a way of clearing the computer from here though.” Kun asked Felix. Kun watched Felix pull a USB stick out of his pocket and stick it into the USB port. Felix then opened the file that was in the stick. He started to type and a few seconds later Kuns desktop appeared. Felix smiled and looked at Chan and Kun. He then asked Kun “what should I delete first and is there anything you would like me to save?” “ Chan should have a copy of everything so you can delete it all but keep the non-gang related stuff so it does not look suspicious”. Felix just nodded and started to delete stuff. Kuns phone started to vibrate. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Ten saying “ look at channel 4 news” Kun then looked at Winwin and asked him to go grab him the remote. After he took the remote from Winwin he changed the channel to channel 4 news. He saw the police chef talking to an audience in the top right corner and it said “LIVE”. The police Chief was saying “ With all the evidence we have gathered up until this point we have no reason not to believe that Mr.Qian and Mr.Lee are involved with the gang Mirror”. Kun just muttered “ it wasnt fucking abvouse when my mom said she saw my tattoo.” “ We are adding them to the list of known members and we are putting up a warrant for there arrest, there is a reward of 100,000 ₩ for any information leading to there arrest. We are still unaware of their position in the gang” Kun just laughed almost sadistically at the tv stating “ it took them long enough.” Everyone looked at Kun, Chan was the first to speak saying “ should I find some over the top way of them finding out that you're second in command?” Before Kun could respond Felix said “holy shit they now know 10 of the members names. The police chef than said let me remind you of the other members names and faces; Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, Han Jisung, Lee Minho, Winwin, Yangyang, Nakamoto Yuta, and Jungwoo remember if you see any of them immediately call the police immediately do not approach them they are extremely dangerous”. 

Felix looked in horror at Kun as he saw him laughing at the fact the police had “finally” found out that he was a member of Mirror. Once Kun left the basement he looked at Chan and said “I've never seen him like that he's always so calm and collected.” Chan nodded “ I'll go check on him. I've also never seen him like this.” Felix saw that the concern in Chan's face was genuine. 

As Kun walked to his and Chan's shared room he felt different almost like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As much as he cared for Felix and wanted to keep him from this life he was happy he knew. He no longer had to hide his life from the people who meant the most to him. When he got to the room he collapsed onto the bad. A few seconds later Chan walked into the room and sat next to Kun. Kun sat up and rested his head against Chan's shoulder. Chan looked at Kun and asked “ do you want to talk about what’s wrong? because clearly something is”. '' your right something is, It's just as unhappy as I am about the fact that Felix is now part of the gang im happy because I no longer have to hide parts of myself from the ones I love i know it's selfish-” Chan cut him off saying “ Kun that's not what I meant the way you laughed at the TV it was low key kinda sadistic.” “Im fine Chan i'm just tired” Chan laid down bringing Kun with him. 

After Kun and Chan left Felix asked Winwin if there was anything else to do Winwin shook his head and said “ That's all for today”. Felix left the basement and walked to his room, when he got there Changbin was lying on his bed. Changbin looked up at Felix and asked how his day was, Felix replied “ my day was fine, how was yours?” “my day was fine”. Felix laid down on his bed and shut his eyes. A few minutes later he felt the weight on his bed shift. When he opened his eyes he saw Changbin looking at him. Chanbin then asked Felix “ is this okay” Felix just nodded snuggling up closer into Chanbin. Changbin kissed Felix's forehead, they stayed like that all night. 

The next morning when Kun got up he once again felt Chan one him he thought does he know how to not fall asleep on people. Unlike the day before Chan did not wake up right after Kun did, Kun was hungry and did not feel like waiting for Chan to get up so he pushed Chan off him and walked down to the kitchen to get himself and Chan some fruit for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he saw Changbin, when Changbin saw him he waved and said “hi” Kunwaved back “hi how are you and how's Felix” “ Felix and I are fine how are you” “Im good” Kun got two bowls and filled them with an assortment of fruits. When he got back to his room Chan was sitting up in (there) bed. He handed Chan the bowl of fruit that he made and then sat down next to him. 

When Felix woke up he realized that Changbin was gone, he wondered if Changbin had just gone to get breakfast like the morning before. His question was answered when Changbin walked into the room holding two bowls of fruit. After Felix ate his Fruit he set the bowl on the nightstand that was next to his bed and went to the basement. When he got to the basement Winwin was already there, when Winwin saw felix he called him over. Before felix could say hi Winwin was handing him a phone and telling him “It has everyone's contacts in it.” “thank you” Winwin then went on to tell Felix the plans for their next job/mission and what their roles would be. He explained that they would be raiding the a Bar that was owned by a rival gang and that there job would be to stop out of the bar and the general vicinity of the bar, to disable any security cameras, monitor the police comms and most importantly create distractions around the city so the police would be preoccupied. Felix then told Winwin “one thing that would distract the police is if a bunch of bank alarms went off and we made it look like there were abonch of robries taking place.” Winwin nodded adding “ we could lock everyone in the bank and pretend to make demands, we could use a voice changer and change up what the demands are so we hit up multiple banks.” They both immediately started to map out where all the banks in the city were. After figuring out where all the banks were they both decided three banks would be enough, they also made sure the banks looked like they were picked because of how far they were from the nearest police station. Felix found hacking into the bank's security system easy; it was almost concerning how easy it was to hack. He then realized that Winwin had failed to tell him when all this was going down. He called over Winwin and asked him when they were going to execute their plan. Winwin then said “oh right I forgot to tell you were doing it tonight at 7”. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4 and then turned back to back to Winwin and said “your telling me we have 3 hours to disable security and shut down cell service. Winwin nodded saying “ we have already gotten into the bank's security and I sent out Ten to go to each bank and put a cellular blocker in each one so we don't need to worry about the people inside calling the police and saying they're just locked in and not actually being robbed. Also hacking into a bar's CCTV should be easy, I've also sent someone to place celular blocks around the bar.” Felix looked at Winwin in shock “ don't act so shocked this isn't my first rodeo”. Felix thought for a second and realized there was one flaw with their plan.Felix asked “ how are we going to ask for demands if we're not there?” Winwin just smiled stating “Don't worry about that banks have a pretty good speaker system. If you have the bars CCTV I can easily get us set up in that department.” Felix just nodded and immediately got to work on hacking the bar's CCTV. Felix relized Winwin was right the CCTV was stupid easy to hack it was almost as if they wanted people to hack it, just to be safe though Felix made sure to cover his tracks. 

Right at 6:25 Kun and the other piled into cars. The driver for the car that he, Chan, Changbin, and Ten was Jeongin. He was a nice kid that Chan found on the streets a few years ago and decided to raise. When they got to the bar it was 6:59 as soon as the clock changed over to 7 everyone was out of there cars heading towards the bar there were at least twenty of them. Kun and Chan were the first to enter the bar shooting their guns towards the ceiling as a warning shot. The next shot Kun fired hit the bartender causing him to fall backward into a wall of a variety of different types of alcohol. Glass shards went everywhere, most finding themselves lodged into people's bodies after that it was a one sided massacre. After about a minute of non-stop shooting Chan Yelled to stop, he then said everyone knows what their job is and be quick about it. Everyone then went to do the job each of them were respectively assigned. Kun noticed that one bottle of vodka had survived the shootout, picked it up and walked back to Chan who was making sure that everyone was doing their jobs. Twenty minutes later they were heading back to the base.

(forty minutes earlier)  
Felix and Winwin had set off all the bank alarm systems and put the banks into lockdown mode so no one could enter or leave. It only took a minute for the police to react to the fake robberies. It only took five minutes for the police to get to the bank. Once the police got there they immediately demanded to speak to the robber and enter negotiations. For the first bank they decided there demands were going to be a helicopter (there was a helicopter pad on the roof), for the second bank they were going to demand a million dollars a porsche, and for the third and final bank they were going to demand 1 million dollars a Ferrari and that the police dance and sing in their underwear. Each notater replied that they would respond with an answer within the next five minutes. Within a minute they received an answer from the third bank, they would put the million dollars in the Ferrari and the police would be out dancing shortly . Winwin started laughing and said “Holy shit I can’t believe they would actually do that.” The first bank was the second to come back with an answer saying “We will have the helicopter to you within the hour.” The Second bank responded shortly after that saying “we will get the Porsche for you and we will also put the million dollars in the car”. After Five minutes the cops only wearing their underwear were outside the bank. They started performing Boy With Luv, after they finished the song Winwin went on the loudspeaker and said “Holy shit that was better than I thought it would be, If you tried you could be idols.” Nothing much happened after that, Felix just kept monitoring the police comms. After about twenty minutes of nothing happening they got a phone call from Chan telling them that the raid had gone successfully, that was their cue to release everyone from the banks. After they had finished Winwin told Felix that they should wait outside with the medical kit just in case someone was hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope everything is all right. :)


End file.
